


I Need You

by I_am_the_Queen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4079572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_the_Queen/pseuds/I_am_the_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has had one drink too many. Thank god for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You

It was the little things, really. The way Dean’s heart gave a little squeeze when Castiel walked into the room. How Cas’s voice seemed to calm Dean down a little.

The way Dean had kept the angel’s trench coat when he thought Cas was dead might have been a bit of a clue.

And yet, for some reason, Dean kept ignoring it. The elephant it the room (actually, it might have been a mammoth). He kept telling himself that Castiel was his friend. The way that he loved him was platonic.

One could need a friend. One could even tell said friend that they were needed. For others, it’s possible that one could say such casually, but with Dean, only in dire situations. So, he would allow himself that. In purgatory he’d said it. In the crypt, he had very nearly said more. He hadn’t.

Now, though, there was no dire situation. There was no excuse. For once, Dean didn’t care. He sat on his bed, staring at his glass of brandy, and breathed the words.

“I need you, Cas,”

He didn’t expect the angel to come. The flutter of wings came as a surprise, and had him jumping to his feet.

“Cas?”

“Hello, Dean.”

Castiel was looking at Dean like he usually did, Dean met his gaze like he usually did, and for a while, neither spoke. Both seemed content to just stare, throwing social acceptability out the window. Then Castiel raised an eyebrow.

“Dean, was there anything you needed?”

Dean blushed and once again looked down at the contents of his glass. He’d probably had a bit too much. That was probably why he had called Cas’s name in the first place, and it was probably why, after a moment, he mumbled his next words.

“You.”

Castiel’s brow furrowed.

“I’m sorry?”  
“  
You, Cas, I need you!” Dean was sure his face was scarlet by now. He had no desire whatsoever to look up at the angel, but for some reason he continued to let himself speak. He kept letting himself ruin yet another friendship.

“I need the way you look at me, I need the way you never lose faith in me, I need the smile you wear just for me, I need you because I-” Dean screwed his eyes shut “I love you. Every goddamn bit of you.”

Dean felt finger tips on his chin, gently persuading him to look up. When he did, he was met with a pair of eyes as blue as anything could be and filled with more love and quiet happiness than Dean had ever thought could possibly be directed towards him. He felt gentle lips fit over his and he closed his eyes. The kiss was tender and chaste, be he’d be damned (again) if it weren’t the best he’d ever had. 

Castiel pulled away and once again locked eyes with the hunter.

“I love you too, Dean. Every ‘goddamn bit’”  
Dean’s heart gave a little squeeze.


End file.
